Follow You Home
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: Randy Orton never got kicked out of the Marines. During the annual Tribute to the Troops, Cody Rhodes meets the mysterious soldier and can't forget him. How far will Randy go to see the feisty life-loving brunette?  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here's the new story :) I'm excited!**

**I know I should focus on my other two but I don't like not having a Candy story to write. Oh well :)**

* * *

><p>It was hard finding out this would be his final week on tour in Iraq. Randy was dust covered, gun slinging, and ready for action until his shoulders got in the way. It was said he would get an honorable discharge on medical terms. That didn't make him feel any better about it.<p>

"Ortzy! Hey, we got something for you," a female, or she-male as most thought, voice called from outside the medical ward of the on site 'hospital'. Randy looked up at his fellow soldier, Amanda Richards or just Mandy. Justin Chakwa, another comrade, followed her in. "We know ya don't wanna leave so Justin and I got you something special as a parting gift. Here," she said, shoving a piece of paper into his hand. Randy looked at it in silence. "Ever the quiet one."

A ticket to the annual WWE Tribute to the Troops show that would be coming through to see all the soldiers was in his palm. The shock didn't show on his face but it was definitely there. "God, Ran, shut up! I can't hear anything over your cheering," Justin joked. Randy smirked lightly and nodded at both of them. He'd never really been one to do a lot of talking. Most just acknowledged his facial expressions, which ranged from happy stoic to angry stoic.

"Thank you. I can't wait to go," he said, deep voice rumbling from his chest. Mandy visibly shivered where Justin just grinned like a hooligan. Both of the healthy soldiers patted him on the back once or twice before announcing they'd be back in an hour to get him for the military calls 'dinner'.

"Mr. Orton, I'd like to clear up the final details on your medical discharge," the doctor announced when he had returned from testing another soldier. Randy waited and the doctor shifted uncomfortably. "Right, well, because of the hyper mobile condition of your shoulders, you will need to go to physical therapy three times a week for the first three months after returning state side. You will be flown into the St. Louis airport after the WWE event this Friday. I wish you the best of luck in all your future endeavors." With that, the doctor signed all the appropriate paperwork before leaving Randy to himself.

He really had no idea what to do until the show in two days. He couldn't train or go into combat. All he had was a well-worn copy of his favorite book and a pad of paper with lazy doodles of random things he'd seen in the area. One particularly detailed one was of a snake, a Viper that had its fangs exposed in a predator pose.

Randy threw himself down on his cot and drifted off to sleep, ignoring Mandy and Justin when it came time for dinner. They let him be and he dreamt of a quiet departure. Unfortunately, the next day was not going to be quiet in any way.

He was rudely awakened by the morning call and a distinct feeling of relief washed over him when he realized he'd finally be allowed to sleep in when he got back to his empty house in St. Louie. Maybe he'd even give his old man a call to say he'd gotten home safe and sound. The bar down the street was sounding like a good plan as well and he could imagine the women lining up to talk to the 'mysterious handsome soldier'.

So he has a few ego problems. Whatever, everybody is flawed, right?

His bags were already packed and he was bored out of his mind by the time the day ended. It was mostly a blur and none of it truly mattered. He didn't see Mandy or Justin simply because they were off defending their country whilst he was sitting his room for the last time. It was almost overwhelming to think that he'd been in Iraq for two tours already and this was the third, the _last_. Did that make him obsolete?

Friday was the busiest day. The soldiers all returned to camp while the WWE arrived and set up. There was hustling and bustling, as the ring was prepared, the stars got off planes and choppers, and the loud cheer from the fans in the service rang out. Randy himself was excited even if it didn't show on the outside. His father was the legend Bob Orton, a pro wrestler. Randy had never planned to follow in his father's footsteps but he enjoyed watching the show as much as the next guy did. It'd been years since he been able to though, many of the stars were unfamiliar.

One in particular stood out among the rest. He was young, energetic and had the smile of a movie star. His handsome features were light and chiseled. Just his expressions were enthralling. Randy had never been so fascinated with somebody, especially not of the same gender. But the kid was an enigma as he bounced around the other stars, practicing and warming up. Bright blue eyes looked up at Randy and the older man looked away as he passed along to the dining hall. He had been caught staring and that was not something he could play off well.

Mandy had assured him that she got front row tickets and sure enough that was as true as true can be. They sat up front and personal as each match progressed. Randy watched as stars got in and out of the ring; CM Punk, Big Show, Sheamus, Triple H, David Otunga, Kane, and Chris Jericho and finally the energetic brunette he'd ogled accidentally. The announcer said his name but Randy was dazed and didn't catch it. Mandy was studying his expressions as he watched the young one's match, a sly smile playing on her lips.

* * *

><p>During the match, Cody Rhodes could hardly focus. Stormy grey-blue eyes were appearing at every turn. He didn't know the soldier's name but the face…that face was familiar, even more so as he sat in the front row. Cody won his match but it was hard fought as every time he looked up, those eyes were staring at him.<p>

There was a meet and greet after the afternoon show and Cody was still in a daze. Even as he chatted with some of the soldiers and smiled, he couldn't shake the feeling of those eyes watching him. That was when a giggling woman, well he assumed she was female, and two men approached him. The woman introduced herself as well as the younger guy but the tallest remained silent. "Oh, don't mind Randy, he's a functional mute," Mandy laughed but Cody was shocked still. Those eyes were as haunting as they were familiar. He knew that face and it only just now hit him from where.

"Randy…Orton?" Cody asked, mouth gaping. Randy looked alarmed. "I know your father. I mean, he uh, knows my father too. Uh, Dusty Rhodes err… Runnels. I never knew you were a soldier," Cody said, disbelief coloring his grin as he reached out a hand. Randy shook it and an unfamiliar shock jolted through his arm and up his spine. It felt _good_. Dropping Cody's hand, Randy nodded silently. "Wow, you really don't talk much, huh?"

"A man of few words, our Randal is," Justin chuckled, placing a hand on Randy's shoulder. They chatted, with the exception of Randy, for a while before Cody said he needed to leave. His gaze lingered on Randy longer than what was probably appropriate but he was left to wonder. Bob had never exactly mentioned Randy too often. In fact, he almost didn't acknowledge his existence, even with Dusty around. Cody shook his head. It wasn't important. They'd never see each other again most likely and he figured it was just a small world. Anything can happen though, right?

Randy's flight was calm but the goodbye from Justin and Mandy was not. Mandy, for all her tomboyish antics, still shed girly tears and hugged him tight enough to pop some bones. Justin had given him a quick squeeze before wishing him well and agreeing to go drinking some time when he returned state side.

St. Louis was just as he'd left it and so was his home. There was somebody hired to take care of everything but it looked so barren and unlived in that it was depressing. There wasn't much to do either as he'd arrived at an odd time, ten pm. It was too early for him to fall asleep but too late to go out and do anything. There was an odd sense of displacement to all this and it shook Randy's soul. He really had nothing here. The Marines was his life for so long and now that's over. Time to start over, best of luck.

The sofa felt like heaven to his tired back when he sprawled out on it. He threw his legs up and for the first time in months, Randy Orton can say he truly relaxed. He even slipped in and out of sleep but he woke up when plagued by bright blue eyes twinkling in his dreams. Their meeting wasn't a coincidence. He smacked his forehead when he remembered something obvious. Mandy had been hinting at it but he hadn't taken her seriously. He growled low and deep in his chest; this was not how he imagined her 'birthday present' to him was to be executed. This was a scheme and he was going to figure it out before he caused anything else to go up in flames.

Randy was meant to be alone and live in silence. This was not how it was supposed to be but Mandy had her ways, even if she was half way around the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN First chapter, let me know what y'all think. I love this pairing and love writing about them :) It's a little short but the chapters will get longer!**

**~DeAngelo'sMuse**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Right, so glad people liked this idea. I hope to have ideas continuing this story.**

**Enjoy~ DeAngelo'sMuse**

* * *

><p>Randy woke up after a fitful sleep with the biggest headache he'd had in a hell of a long time. First of all, he found he actually missed the gunfire and smoke in the background. After so long in Iraq, he'd sort of come to feel relaxed by combat. It was like the ebb and flow of the sea in a more twisted and fucked up kind of way.<p>

Orton made himself some coffee and sipped it quietly at his kitchen table. A constant beeping made its self known and he cursed as he made his way to the answering machine in the kitchen. Of course it was full and you would think people would know he wasn't going to answer if he was _half way around the world_. Pushing the replay button, he found himself constantly pressing the erase button. Only one message in particular was not erased. From his dad. It was a welcome home as well as an invitation to come visit.

"Cody really wants to meet you. You remember the boy, right? Dusty's younger son? Call me when you have an idea of when you wanna come over." The message ended and Randy stood with coffee still in hand. This was an odd situation. Yes, Cody had been enthusiastic when they met at tribute to the Troops but that was already past. He did need to visit his father, after all being away for so long is taxing, but in essence he truly didn't want to go.

Those blue eyes had haunted him enough. If he really wanted to see Cody again, he'd buy tickets to the show or just flip on the television. A small part of him did kind of…well… _want_ to see the kid again. He was animated, kind, and he seemed to be so in tune with what he wanted to do; the complete opposite of Randy. Something he envied. But hey, opposites attract, right? Randy had to smack himself for that thought. It was a little too corny. Besides, he wasn't attracted to the kid, just…intrigued by him.

Randy set his mug in the sink, the coffee doing nothing for his headache or his unusual thoughts. He spent some time getting dressed in civilian clothes, a long forgotten chore. He then decided upon going out to his parents' house. There really wasn't any need to call so he'd just drop in. There was slim to no chance that Cody would be there with this father so it was safe.

His father was the usual stoic man, stiffly hugging his son. His mother was superbly happy to have him back state side and spent over an hour bombarding him with questions. That headache was still there, tapping at the inside of his skull. Not that there was much he could do about it. Pain meds had never truly worked for him. Sleep was probably the best remedy.

Unfortunately, sleep meant dreaming and dreaming meant seeing bright blue eyes. Not much way to solve that. Even if his brother, Nathan, believed otherwise.

"Nate, I don't want to talk about it," Randy growled when he and his brother, whom was visiting as well, were alone in the living room. Nate knew exactly what Randy's problem was and all he could do was laugh his MMA ass off. He wouldn't tell their dad, but Nate knew Randy was sorta having a thing for Rhodes. It was so obvious it was funny. He may be ten years younger but even he can say this is ridiculous. Somebody is stuck in some serious denial.

"Go to a show. Nobody is going to care if the great manly man Randal is having the hots for another guy. Don't tell dad _or_ tell him and say fuck it. He likes Cody, thinks he's got potential. I don't think that will suddenly change if you decide to make Cody yours. I don't care, Becky won't care. She's our sister! If you don't make a move on your own, you know Beck will do it for you," Nate pointed out.

This was making Randy extremely uncomfortable. First, he'd deny it until he dies that he wants another guy. It wouldn't matter if it was Cody or not, his male pride wouldn't let him accept it so easily. Second, talking about this with his own brother was just awkward. Any other topic would've been fine but Nate had asked about the sleep deprivation and Randy couldn't keep his mouth shut around his sibling.

Nate was right though. Why not indulge in this? He'd never done too much experimenting in his youth, not that he was old or didn't get any cause he got _a lot_, but y'know, why not? If Cody didn't want the affection then he'd back down and forget about it. No harm done, right?

"I guess…well, maybe you're right. I could just go to a show or two, right?" Randy admitted and Nate patted him on the back. He felt a small smile threatening to break his typically fierce expression. Fighting it down, he bit the inside of his cheek as Nate grinned in triumph. "I'm leavin' in a moment so tell Mom and Dad I'll be back later in the week."

"Go enjoy your time back home! The shows not gonna be near St. Louis until next week when they're in Kansas. Wear you're fatigues and you can get in for free," Nate chuckled, nudging him and Randy shook his head, that small smile finally breaking out on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, I get it. Later," Randy waved as he walked out to his car. Maybe going to a show would work? He has enough money to get front row tickets but…what's he gonna do if Cody sees him? Guess he didn't plan that far ahead when he sat down at his computer and got tickets right by ringside…

* * *

><p>"Coddles! Yo, we have a match to go practice!" Ted DiBiase yelled backstage, looking for his partner. Triple H had been passing by and he stopped to laugh at Teddy's antics.<p>

"If I didn't know any better, I say you and Cody were a cute couple," Hunter laughed. Ted chuckled too but a fist reaching out and punching him in the arm stopped it quickly.

"Nah, wouldn't happen. Teddy's not my type," Cody said in all seriousness and Ted laughed in big guffaws. Triple H watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow, wondering where this would go.

"That right. You have it bad for a man in uniform. I bet Hunter here knows him. Wanna fin-" Ted was cut off by Cody's hand slapping over his mouth.

"Ted, I think you forgot to take your sanity pills this morning. Maybe we should go get those," Cody said, trying his hardest to steer Teddy away but the idiot thought it was funny to uncover his mouth and shout something out before they were around the corner.

"Cowboy's son, Randy. Cody has a crush on him!" Ted yelled and Triple H shook his head. Those two are tweedle dee and tweedle dumbass. Sometimes the roles switch too. Although, he _did_ have the pleasure of meeting Randy but not since he was younger.

He'd met Randal when he was at the young age of 19. It'd been twelve years and well, he had no idea what Bob's son was up to. He _did_ know that Randy had purchased a ticket because an email was sent to him about a military 'legend's son' from the admissions department. Guess this was good news for Cody?

Triple H never had anything against the talent having out of work relationships nor did he care what gender their partner was but this was going to get interesting fast. Where Hunter didn't have a problem with it, Vince and Bob Orton did. Randy's going to have to defy some serious odds if he wants to meet up with Runnels again.

The more Hunter thought, he realized another problem. This harmless crush Cody has could be returned but that isn't a problem. The real problem is Dusty Runnels being a serious homophobe. Even Dustin is a little shy about that subject. It goes around like wild fire in conversation backstage. How could it not? They're a bunch of half naked men grabbing each other.

Hunter shook his head and sighed. It's a damn shame that people aren't more open minded. He'd never had feelings for another guy, but Hunter understood that relationships are important. He'd been married to Steph for years and they already had three daughters so he knew all about needing connection.

Cody was just about ready to take Ted out himself and go out for the practice match alone. Screw the tag team thing; he'd probably just been targeted for who knows how much gossip thanks to the Million Dollar Dip Shit. "What in the hell made you think telling Hunter was a good idea?"

"Oh, c'mon Codes. You act like I'm the idiot. Did you stop to think that I probably just did you a favor?" Ted whined. Cody sent him a look of utter disbelief. "Look, I _know_ Hunter knows Randy. He can arrange it so he can come to shows and see you. Tadah, problem solved; no more watching you daydream like a school girl and no more revealing shout outs by me."

Cody facepalmed and tried real hard not to smack Ted. How did he get stuck as being part of Priceless way back when? Sure, he's doing single matches now and Ted's almost never his partner anymore and _this is why_.

If he sees Randy again, he's gonna freak and that just can't happen. Cody assured himself he had nothing to worry about. There's no way Randy gives a fuck about some kid like him. What's he gonna do, come to a match? Nah, he wouldn't do that, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN So here's the next chapter and because my overactive writing mind can't hold it in, I'd like to announce that I have yet another new idea for a CANDY story. It'll be after this one but I can't wait to write it!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I absolutely adore this couple. They're just…I don't know, perfect together. They are the best kind of stories to write. I just realized that John Cena somehow sneaks into all my stories.**

* * *

><p>Randy was dressed in his best fitting jeans and t-shirt, forgoing the fatigues idea Nate had suggested. His ticket was in hand and he was waiting in line like the rest of the fans. Tonight he'd see Cody again and he wasn't sure if he was prepared to face that yet. He could've stayed home, given the ticket to a friend, but those blue eyes called out to him.<p>

His seat was the same as it had been as a kid, up close and ready for action. He waited somewhat anxiously as the show began, watching the first match as it started up. He'd forgotten how much he loved this. As a kid to the legendary 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, he'd been dragged along to so many matches that he eventually began to resent them but after years and years it was great to be back.

Randy had no particular interest in any of the stars other than the one he was waiting to see but that was easily quelled as Cody's match came up. His competitor was the first to come out, a large man by the ring name Big Show. The man was huge and a small bit of worry tugged at Randy's silent heart. He had no reason to be concerned since Cody was probably fully capable of taking care of himself but it still bothered him slightly.

The newest version of 'Smoke and Mirrors' rang out of the speakers and Randy couldn't help the excitement building up inside him. Moments later he was scolding himself. There was nothing to be too excited about, it was just another match. Still, when Cody walked out with that bright smile and Intercontinental Championship belt around his slender waist, Randy as grinning faintly.

His stoic expression was still on his face but it changed for a fraction of a second when Cody passed by. The young brunette made eye contact and those beautiful blues widened. Cody hesitated, if only for a second, before climbing up the stairs into the ring.

Randy stayed silent as he watched the two competitors ready themselves for their match. Big Show seemed calm and Cody nervous. He was glancing around shiftily and Big Show asked the young man if he was alright, making sure to be inaudible to the cameras and crowd.

It was caught, however, by the now ex-Marine in the front row who cocked an eyebrow at the comment. He glanced over at Cody who had simply nodded. The bell was rung and they grappled right away. The commentators could be heard right away, detailing the match and other things that were of interest.

Cody fought hard but he seemed distracted. Randy didn't say so much as a word until Cody was down and about to be counted out. "C'mon, Runnels. Get up," Randy called out, his voice deep and clearly recognizable to the young wrestler since Cody got up quickly.

It wasn't long before he had Big Show on his knees, set up for the win the Cody so desperately needed. He pinned the World's Largest Athlete and stunned completely stunned as he realized he'd won. Randy clapped a cheered, gaining the attention of the winner. As the next match was discussed by the commentators and the show went to commercial break, Cody got out of the ring.

Instead of immediately returning backstage, Cody made his way over to Randy and his mouth dropped open. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. The fans around them were going berserk at the proximity to Cody. Randy smirked and shook his head, not giving an answer. "Um, go out to the hall so I can get you backstage. I have a few questions to ask you," he commanded and Randy nodded.

Cody was forced to go up the ramp, only briefly being allowed to stay out there when the next match was set to begin. Randy looked at the people around him that were giving him the most mind boggled expressions. Shrugging, he stood up from his seat and made his way out of the main arena and into the hallway that led to the entrance.

He was actually a little nervous. He'd expected to see Cody, not be seen himself but that's what ringside seats do to you. This was a little bit more than he'd bargained for. He paced slightly and the urge for a cigarette was tugging at the back of his mind but it was ignored as Cody came out from one of the doors.

"Hey," Randy said, looking him up and down stealthily, noting the slender physique of the younger man. Cody didn't seem to notice but instead motioned for him to follow. The brunette stepped outside and pulled out a box of smokes.

"You want one?" Cody offered, handing the box over and Randy shrugged, taking one. He had been thinking about it moments ago. He had his own lighter though and that made things a little less awkward. "So, seriously, why are you here? I thought you were back in Iraq?"

Randy stood there with a stern expression, taking a long drag before answering. "I met you on my last day. I was medically discharged; bad shoulders," he stated, going silent again. Cody nodded, also silent. This was becoming quite uncomfortable and Randy wanted to shout or bang his head on a wall. He never did well with awkward situations.

Cody was soon ready to break the silence, however, and he had just the idea to make his own intentions clear.

* * *

><p>"Did you come to see me?" Cody asked, wondering if the stoic male would even bother to respond. He was surprised when the answer came in the form of a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing comfortingly.<p>

"I thought maybe we could be friends. I've got nothing better to do since I'm finished with my last tour so yeah, I came to see you. Is that okay?" Cody wasn't quite sure how to feel. He _was _glad for the cover of night because the blush creeping onto his cheeks wasn't something he wanted to be revealed.

"Codes?" a voice called, the owner pushing open the door to the building to stop in his tracks. "Whoa, Ortzy, what are you doing here?" John Cena asked, bounding over and grabbing his best friend in a bear hug. Randy stiffly hugged back, never really one to do the whole affection thing. Cody stared with confusion as John laughed and patted Randy on the shoulder, earning himself a punch to the gut from the ex-Marine.

"Uh, you guys know each other?" he asked, waiting for one to explain. John grinned and those dimples appeared clearly.

"Of course! Randy and I grew up like brothers. Our parents met a long time ago. We always thought that Randal would get into the wrestling business but he went military instead. Right, Randy?" John laughed, looking over at Orton. He had a small blush on his cheeks, something almost no one ever saw. Cody found himself feeling a bit cheeky and winked at the older man. John saw this and his eyes widened with realization.

"Well, John, it's good to see you again," Randy commented as he willed the small blush away. John chuckled and leaned in to whisper something Cody didn't catch. Randy growled and pushed John away with a stern glare.

"Don't deny it. I see all," John laughed and walked back inside to the small crowd of fans waiting. Cody found himself shifting around awkwardly, already having put out his smoke like Randy had. He looked over at he still grumbling older man and cocked a slim eyebrow.

"You want to do me a favor, Cody?" Randy said, looking over at the brunette with sparkling dark blue eyes. Cody perked up and waited for whatever was being asked of him. "Call John the Three Knuckle Shuffle from now on." Cody burst out laughing, wrapping an arm around his waist in an attempt to hold himself together. There were tears in his eyes and even Randy was laughing freely.

They were going to get along just fine if Randy could make jokes like that more often. "Are you going to come to the next show?" Cody asked once he'd recovered. Randy sighed. He didn't exactly have a job right now but his parents were so proud of his military career that they had paid off his house as a gift. Not like Cowboy Bob didn't have enough money to do that.

Cody waited for him to reply; worried he may have gone a little too far in his enthusiasm towards the Marine. Randy turned to him with a frown. "I probably will but I don't have a place to stay when traveling. I'm not really one for hotel hopping."

"Oh, well, I bet John and I could figure something out for you," Cody volunteered, brightening at his own suggestion. "Vince probably won't mind you tagging along for awhile. You're going to have to talk to him though."

Randy debated in his head. This might look good to his dad as well and he would bet his left nut that Nate would be laughing his ass off. "What do ya say, Randy? Wanna come on tour with us?" Cody asked and Randy grinned. There would be no denying his attraction to the young man and really, how could he say no to an adorable face like Cody's? He couldn't.

"Sounds like a party," he chuckled and Cody beamed. Well, looks like it'll be easier than he thought to get close to the Marine. If only he knew Randy was thinking something along those lines as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Woo! Finished in record time! I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. I do so love Cody (he's so damn adorable) and Randy (he's just downright sexy) and especially together ;)**

**Review :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm usually on top of this stuff but I got caught up in some drama. I won't waste any more time so here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy~DeAngelo'sMuse**

* * *

><p>Oh, if he'd known what tagging along entailed, Randy would have jumped on the opportunity sooner. It was so great to finally see familiar faces and things from his childhood. Raw and the WWE had changed so much but not Vince, he's still there.<p>

"That old bastard's been running this thing forever," Cody commented one night when they were out at a bar. "I've only been in his office twice." Cody took a sip of his beer and relaxed. Having Randy along wasn't as intimidating as he thought it would be. There were moments though…

"My dad used to be real buddy-buddy with the guy. I never liked him much," Randy replied, stubbing out his cigarette in the bar's ashtray. He glanced over at the blue eyed youngest Runnels and tried to read Cody's mood. They'd been sitting there for about two hours. This was only their second week traveling together and it seemed to be going rather smooth.

"I'm sure," Cody snorted, lifting his hand up to raise the bartender. Another beer was put in front of him that he began to nurse. Randy glanced at Cody, thoughts reserved. He reached a hand out and grabbed the bottle before Cody could clumsily knock over.

"Whoa, there, Codes. I think you've had enough. Getting tanked isn't a good idea. Let's get going," Randy suggested, popping a wad of cash out on the bar to pay for their drinks. It was probably a good idea to leave anyways since they've gotta get up early for the flight anyways. Tennessee, here they come. Well, if Cody can stumble back to the hotel.

"Alright, alright, let's go _Randal,_" Cody chuckled, but his blue eyes were clouded. Randy grimaced and threw Cody's arm over his shoulder to keep the boy steady. He didn't like being called by his full name. "Are we… Are we going back to the room?"

"No, we're going to Alaska," Randy snapped, frustrated with the lack of cooperation he was getting from his younger companion. Cody had shaken Randy's arm off and was now stumbling along in front. He tripped and landed in the street, sending Randy into a panicked fit. The 'Viper' (self-dubbed) jumped forward and yanked Cody off the ground and into his arms.

Cody giggled girlishly and rubbed his face into Randy's chest like a cat. "At least you'd save me," he breathed, chuckling. The ex-marine stiffened, unsure how he should respond. He shifted Codes out of his arms and continued to walk, face expressionless.

"Hey! Wait up! I can get back without you," Cody shouted when Randy had left him a good couple strides behind. The Viper paused, turning to see an adorable blue-eyed puppy dog expression. "Please don't leave me," Cody whimpered and Randy's eyebrows shot up.

"Uh, I wasn't going to…?" he murmured, watching the expression of fear on the drunk young man's face turn into joy. Cody nodded and began to walk to the hotel. It was only a fifteen minute walk that didn't take long but it sure as hell made Randy uncomfortable. Exactly how was he supposed to react to that plea?

The elevator ride wasn't any better. Cody was silent but his presence was causing a mass accumulation of awkward for Randy who was only lightly buzzed. He took a quick peek at the unique profile that belonged to 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes. Dashing was fitting with the chiseled features, shining eyes that radiated enthusiasm, and those full lightly parted lips. Cody looked over and Randy looked away. He wasn't ready to face his feelings completely in Cody's presence.

When they got back to their shared room, Randy quickly shut himself in the bathroom. He took a few moments to stare at his reflection, gaining his bearings once more. A splash of cool water later and he was walking back out. He hesitated when he noticed the slumbering body in his bed but not for long. He simply walked over to Cody's abandoned bed and plopped down on it. The covers smelled like _him_. A light musk and slight cologne. Randy drifted quickly, setting the alarm clock quickly before he forgot. Time for some rest.

* * *

><p>"Shut the fucking alarm off!" Cody shouted the next morning, covering his head with a pillow. He'd been dreaming peacefully until <em>that<em> woke him up. He looked over to where Randy was still fast asleep, blissfully hearing nothing. A groan escaped the young wrestler's lips before he stumbled out of bed to chuck the alarm at the wall. It shattered and stopped playing.

The relief that flooded through him turned out to be a large mix of nausea and alcohol. He sprinted to the bathroom, stubbing his toe along the way. "Son of a bitch," he cursed, barely making it to the toilet before his hangover took control.

When he'd finished emptying his stomach, he hopped in the shower to sooth the headache. When he'd finally managed to look at the time, Cody shook Randy awake. "Hey, Randy, we need to get going. We gotta be at the airport in an hour.

"Mmmkay, I'm up," Randy mumbled, rolling over and brushing his stubbly cheek against Cody's hand. Cody retracted his hand quickly, the shock he'd felt unsettling him. There'd only ever been one other person he'd felt that with and he ended up broken. He wouldn't do that again. Not to himself and not to Randy. It wouldn't be fair, right?

The airport was bustling with fans, some coming up and bothering the stars. John Cena thrived on the fans; Cody loathed them. He had too many haters who'd believe him to be the same as his heel alter ego. "Shouldn't you be out talking to the fans?" Cody glanced over at Randy who'd been trailing behind him quietly. The younger shrugged and explained his dislike for the people out there. "Yeah, but fans are fans and it's for publicity…"

"Would you feel better if I did?" Cody snapped, his headache still raging. Randy recoiled slightly, unsure of Cody's tone of voice. "Sorry, hungover still." Randy nodded and ushered them both to the check in line. Cody found himself needing to find a toilet to puke in again. "I'll be back in a sec."

Randy stood in line awkwardly while Cody rushed away to a bathroom. He got his bags checked in and waited on the other side of security. When Cody didn't come back, he checked his watch nervously. Fifteen minutes and he was tapping his foot impatiently. What's wrong with him? Randy shook his head and took out his cell phone. Cody could take as long as he wanted, why did he care?

That fact of the matter is that he _does_. He cares so much that he's going crazy knowing that Cody could be somewhere in the airport doing who knows what. "When the fuck did I turn into such a girl?" Randy snarled.

"When you traded in your combat boots for a blue eyed brunette," A cheerful voice piped up. Randy glowered at Cena, daring him to comment further. "Where is Cody anyways?" John asked, looking around with avid curiosity. This little 'thing' between Cody and Randy was intriguing and he loved to watch them bicker.

"I dunno. He ran off before we got into security thirty minutes ago and hasn't come back. Probably puking up the four beers from last night," Randy snorted, tense with worry. The chorded muscle in his back rippled as he shifted into a familiar sitting position he used to sit in during his tours in Iraq.

"Did you look for him?" John asked, glancing at the nearest bathroom. He gasped when he saw said missing person burst out, face pale. "Codes, over here," John yelled, waving his hands to signal Cody over.

"Holy shit, what's wrong with him?" Randy snarled, jumping up from his seat and stepping closer. John looked back to Cody, confused. Nothing seemed to be wrong until they were all standing closer together. Thin scratch marks lined the skin tracing Cody's collarbone, his shirt was ripped at the edges, blue eyes lack luster. "Codes, what happened?" Randy breathed, reaching a hand out. Cody instantly recoiled and shied from the contact.

John looked back at the bathroom and blanched. That person who was walking out…he looked familiar and it gave John the chills. Dark brown eyes looked in their direction, catching John in contact. A small smirk on the predator's face made Cody's behavior come into focus. John whipped his head back and looked at the shuddering young brunette.

Things were going to get complicated and John felt an extreme obligation to protect this relationship beginning to form between his friends. If that meant taking out an enemy quietly, then he would do it. Now he just needed to figure out a plan.

* * *

><p>Oh, that was quite a rush. Mussing up the young Runnels family legacy in the bathroom was like child's play. Ashton had really out done himself. The money he'd get was worth it too. The more he plays mind games with the kid, the closer he gets to the business and he can officially screw over the McMahon family.<p>

Why Cody? His boss had been adamant about it being the young and upcoming star. Would it not have been easier to just mess with a legacy? Perhaps Triple H who is already part of the McMahons. Or even Hunter's best friend, HBK.

No, he'd been told to gather intelligence on the Runnels boy's routines. Maybe play with him a bit to get information. This would be fun. Leaving scars was a specialty that Ashton had fully perfected. This would be…_entertaining_.

**A/N Okay, a little short. Again, I apologize for taking so long! The drama will start to pick up from here.**

**-DeAngelo'sMuse**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A Oh hell, I reread the ending of the last chapter and HiDiNgFrOmYoU, you're right! It sounds like he got raped D: **

**The truth is...you'll have to read and find out!**

**~DeAngelo'sMuse**

* * *

><p><em> "Looks like you're a weak spot. How much do you think the company will pay to fix that pretty face of yours if I fuck it up?"<em>

Cody shuddered in his sleep while the plane took him to the next city. Randy shifted uncomfortably as the young Georgian unconsciously scooted closer. He was reluctant to touch him, not even to sooth his shivering. John sat across the aisle with his phone in hand, glancing curiously between the awkward almost couple.

John did wonder what was going on. Cody had clammed up after his return from the bathroom, not even allowing anyone other than Randy near him. The face he saw did seem familiar and he'd have to do a little talking with Triple H to work out his plan.

There was a loud gasp to Randy's left as Cody woke up and scuttled back to his side of the seat. Randy stared at the brunette solemnly. "Cody?"

"What?" Cody snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest. He coughed harshly and folded in on himself pitifully. Randy reached out and rubbed the back of Cody's neck. He refused to pull back when Cody shied away, forcing the comfort.

"What happened?" Randy asked calmly, pulling on the stone faced cool attitude. Cody inhaled deeply, ignoring the pain in his ribcage. There was more than just psychological damage thanks to that bathroom confrontation. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Minor injuries like a few scratches, a punch to the jaw; nothing he wasn't used to.

"Nothing." Randy eyed him suspiciously and looked away. There was silence for fifteen minutes before Randy turned back to him. Cody had closed his eyes, hoping for some more sleep. He'd yet to shake away Randy's grip on his neck and the small part of him that refused to acknowledge his feelings played it off as needing comfort from anyone.

He sighed and curled up on himself again, allowing his head to rest back against the seat and on Randy's shoulder. Orton didn't shy away in the least. Randy was beginning to realize that Cody needs a little more attention than most. He'd taken care of his unit back over seas but Cody wasn't a fellow soldier. He's a friend.

Speaking of friends, he really needed to get a hold of Mandy and Justin. They'd be getting off on leave soon. Hopefully they're doing alright. He wouldn't handle it too well if something had happened when he wasn't on guard. He's just a tad bit over protective.

The flight was landing in a moment, the altitude dropping as they descended. Cody had yet to wake up but he didn't seem to be doing well. "John." Randy looked over to Cena who was asleep as well. Raising a hand, Randy placed it on Cody's head. His skin was blazing and the shivers had returned. "John!" Randy hollered and Cena jumped up from his doze.

"Wha-? What?" John looked around in a half dozed manner. "What's wrong, Randy?" He buckled his seatbelt as the light came on. "Randy?" He eyed the young ex-marine curiously as the young Runnels boy shuddered yet again. "Is he okay? I thought the hangover would've worn off by now."

"Something's wrong. He's burning up," Randy stated, placing a cool hand on Cody's cheek. He was covered in cool sweat and his eyes were fluttering. "How fast can we get to a doctor?"

"How fast can you drive?" John asked, raising his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"Trauma? What do you mean trauma? Like…stress?" Randy questioned, staring the doctor down coldly. He wore a natural expression of leadership but it was beginning to fail as he realized that something could really be wrong.<p>

"Something must've happened that sent him into a panic attack. Sometimes certain people put themselves into a different type of side effect. He's sick from fighting the trauma in his mind. He'll be fine but he needs to be here overnight for observation. Just, come back tomorrow, Randy." The words of the WWE medical technician didn't do anything to put him at ease.

He did as he was told. With one last glance at Cody lying still and pale in the medic's bed. Randy left and returned to their shared hotel room. It was quiet. Too quiet for comfort and he still felt ill at ease. What happened to him that sent him into a trauma coma?

John stopped by briefly, if only to check on him. Not many of the others appreciated Cody and they knew nothing of his predicament. Someone would need to explain that to the roster come Monday night. Maybe he'd be better by then.

Of course, Randy could only blame himself. Replay all the stupid shit he didn't think about. Danger follows Randall Keith Orton like a heat seeking missile. If there's trouble to be had, it find's Randy. Too bad Cody seems to be in the path of destruction.

What if he had gone to the bathroom as well? Would he have been able to protect Cody? Why did he assume Cody could protect himself? Never assume anything. He should know that by now.

Sleep didn't exactly come easy to him but tonight it did. He'd stayed at the hospital since they arrived from the airport. He'd never noticed anyone suspicious. Looks like his skills are dulled now that he's out of the line of fire.

* * *

><p>"I wanted a cup of coffee, not water…" Cody whined and Randy growled. He'd been called in by the doctors early in the morning, the news that Cody was better getting him out of bed fast as lightning. Now he was sitting in one of the stiff wooden 'hospital' chairs with a newspaper, listening to the pitiful moans and groans to his right.<p>

"Then ask for it," Randy growled back. His neck was stiff and he was getting cranky. He needs a cup of coffee way more at the moment. He rolled his shoulders and the stabbing pain he'd experienced over seas returned with an overpowering wave of nausea.

"Ran? You alright? Do you need this bed more than I do?" Cody asked, oblivious to Randy's problem. Randy tended to keep to himself about his 'hypermobile' shoulders. They were like a trick knee but worse. Soft but firm hands latched onto the spasming muscles with a soothing pattern. Randy looked up at the mischievous baby blues shining down at him. "This is awkward but I don't think both of us in pain at the same time is a great idea."

Randy settled back, letting the tension ease out of his shoulders and into Cody's hands. He shifted slightly when the doctor came in, a questioning look on his face. Not that he really cared. The doctor had taken care of many of the boys over the years and gay relationships weren't exactly taboo anymore. Cody wasn't very open about his 'preferences' either. He knew better than to comment and embarrass them further. He did his job and ignored everything else.

"Uh, am I cleared?" Cody questioned, stepping back and hopping up on the examination table. The doctor raised an eyebrow and glanced at Randy. The Viper looked back with equally skepticism.

"Well, Mr. Runnels, that depends on you," the doc said, taking out a file with Cody's medical files. He flopped them down noisily on the counter and sat on a stool. In one swift movement, he'd closed the door. "What happened that scared you so bad your body shut down?"

"I, uh, it was nothing. I just got in a little fight at the airport and I guess it freaked me out a little bit," Cody muttered, running a hand through his short raven hair. "I don't know what happened."

"Cody, you've gotta know. You walked out like you saw a ghost," Randy growled, realizing the ineffectiveness of the tone of voice he'd used. "What's really going on?" he asked, softening his voice. Cody looked blankly at the floor before raising his head. Something in his eyes, it was _off_. The sparkle was gone. The life drained away.

"Dr. Amann, you're not going to like this. I was approached by…by Ashton Hennessey," Cody mumbled. Randy looked at the doc for a reaction, confused by the startled expression. Cody scowled and hopped down. "I think I'm fine and this stays between us three. Randy, let's go," Cody commanded. Randy grabbed his arm and yanked him down by the arm.

"Who's Ashton Hennessey?" Randy snarled, bearing his teeth like a dog. Cody snorted, ignoring the seeming threat.

"He's a former employee who has a grudge against the company. With a specific focus on the Runnels and the McMahons. He's attacked before but…Cody's his favorite." Dr. Amann looked down at his pad of paper and scribbled a note.

"What? Why you?" Randy asked, releasing Cody's arm. The young star cocked a slim eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why me? If you really wanna know Randy… I'm the only one in my family who is openly not into women. Happy now?" Cody snapped, turning on his heel and breezing out the door.

"Well, that went great," Randy muttered, standing up. Dr. Amann chuckled to himself but made a mental note to report this.

Hunter is going to have a conniption.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Mwahahaha! I love random awkward moments! Poor Randy has so much sensory overload in this story… I hope y'all enjoyed this. **

**Anyways, I have a two shot ready to be posted for this couple and I'm looking for feedback on whether everyone would like it posted now or when I finish Follow You Home. **

**Review with your opinion please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I don't really have much to say this time. Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy the chapter ^_^**

* * *

><p>Randy sighed as he pulled out a cigarette. He wasn't quite sure how to handle Cody's little moment back there. Of course, he was jumping for joy on the inside, he has a chance now. But the Marine side of him was saying to keep quiet, don't spread any information; it's Cody's business. Who is he to judge or say anything at all?<p>

No, right now his job is to do some reconnaissance. Find out who this Ashton character is and why he targets Cody specifically. As a kid, his dad had many crazy fans, his grand father as well, but none went so far as to do anything.

Speaking of taking action, Randy still had no idea what the hell happened in that bathroom. He had an inkling, one he hoped was wrong, but never rule anything out without compelling evidence. Assuming had already gotten them into this situation, it sure as hell wasn't going to get them out of it.

First things first, he'd need to find Cody. Wherever he ran off to, he'd need to be sure was safe. Ashton knew they'd be at that airport and chances are, he'd probably followed them. Randy would keep his eyes open for anything unusual. The only problem was that he's never truly been in this environment since childhood. Even then, his father tended to keep him with the General Manager or put him in the care of the Divas.

Stubbing out the cigarette on the concrete out by the entrance, Randy stepped back inside to go on a manhunt. Somebody has to have seen the kid and he can't just disappear. But then again, Nate always had a habit of that when they were younger. Right about the time that chores needed to be done. Cody's excuse is avoiding confrontation. Randy is all for confrontation and he's going to get some answers if it damn near kills him.

The young brunette was in the gym. He'd apparently found time to change and get on the treadmill. Randy stood silently against the wall, going unnoticed by Rhodes who simply continued his running circuit. He wore nothing more than a tight t-shirt and some jogging shorts, drawing Randy's eyes to places he probably had no right to stare at.

He had no right to judge Cody either. He couldn't even say anything. The whole reason he was here in the first place was because of the kid. Some unspoken attraction between them drew Randy back. He couldn't stay away and he couldn't get close enough. Between a rock and a hard place and all Randy finds himself doing is staring at Cody's ass.

The Viper shook his head, shaking away those thoughts. If he came out to Cody about his intentions it wouldn't end up well. He wouldn't want Cody to think he was taking advantage. Nate would be laughing at him right now. He could picture his little brother chuckling as he watched Randy drool over some guy's ass.

Cody had yet to notice him, so Randy took a moment to truly appreciate the younger. His shoulders were broad but his body slender, alike to Randy's own. His waist narrowed and it was oh so easy to imagine those hips under his. Randy coughed awkwardly and it caught Cody's attention, startling the young IC Champ. "Uh," Randy mumbled and Cody cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How long were you standing there…?" he asked, hopping off the treadmill and grabbing a towel. One sparkling blue eye peered out from behind the cotton towel, studying Randy's expression. "You're weirding me out here, man," Cody admitted, tossing the towel over his shoulder.

"Look, about earlier," Randy began but Cody shook his head with a grimace on his face.

"No, I get it. I'm gay so you're gonna pick up and leave. Figures. Do me a favor and don't shout it from the rooftops. I can't afford to lose my job over this shit," he said tightly. Randy was a little taken aback. That wasn't the reaction he expected and Cody certainly didn't know what he'd been planning to say.

Rhodes rolled his shoulders, grabbed his bag and made to leave. He didn't particularly want to deal with this. He tried to keep this shit to himself but Mr. Big Bad Marine had to know, didn't he? As he reached for the door handle, Randy finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Wait!" he called, reaching forward to grab Cody's wrist. It was slender, smooth under his combat worn skin. "Cody, hold on." Randy waited for the young wrestler to turn back, putting on a serious face. "It doesn't bother me. I'm not leaving until you don't want me here."

Cody cocked his head to the side questioningly. "It doesn't? Isn't it some kind of Marine thing that gays are like, fucked up or something?" he asked, stepping back from Randy cautiously.

"Is it? I've never heard that," Randy smirked, raising a hand to rest on the back of Cody's neck comfortingly. "It's not a big deal. I don't care if you don't mind still having me around," he continued. "Does anybody else know though? Like are there certain people who are going to look at us funny. I'm getting a little too old to do any ass kicking, y'know?"

The IC Champ laughed along with Randy and they grinned at each other good naturedly. "I've got that covered. Only Ted DiBiase and Cena know. Let me grab a shower real quick and we'll go grab something to eat. Sound good?"

"Sure. I'm going out for another smoke."

* * *

><p>"Maybe I wasn't clear enough at the airport," Ashton hissed when he caught Cody entering the gym locker room. It was devoid of people and there was only one escape. Cody had learned. It was easier to let Ashton get his steam blown off before he made an attempt to leave. Ashton was spinning his pocket knife in his hand, staring at Cody as he waited for an answer. When he got none, he swooped forward and pushed the brunette up against the door.<p>

"Is Little Cody growing a spine? Last time I checked, cheek didn't get you anywhere," Ashton growled, his hot breath fanning over Cody's face. The IC Champ said nothing and pushed the attacker back.

"Fuck off. I'm not helpless. Scram or I'm going to sic the fucking WWE security on you," Cody snapped, pushing back towards the door.

"Get the fuck back over here before I go after that stupid fucker that's been hanging around you," Ashton yelled hysterically. Cody froze and turned back. "You will do what I tell you. Get me a meeting with Vince or I will leave more than just physical scars." He stalked up to Cody and kicked him in the gut. "For now, you'll just have to settle for last time's treatment. "

Cody screwed his eyes shut and tensed his muscles. He'd take the punishment. Randy would be safe, he'd still have a job, and Vince would live another day. Physical punishment wasn't something he was new to. He is a wrestler after all.

Ashton, trialed his fingers over Cody's face and pulled his fist back, throwing a calculated punch. Cody reeled and he put his hands out to defend himself. "Ah, ah, ah, wouldn't want to get others hurt, would we?" Ashton tsked. Cody gritted his teeth. This was madness. He's strong enough to defend himself. He'd proved that enough and yet he fucking takes this like a bitch. What the hell?

Nails dug into his back and dragged down slowly, stinging as blood was drawn. Rhodes screwed his eyes shut, bearing the brunt of the pain in his head. He didn't care about the physical wounds. No, he found the silence he'd kept so long and the beat down to his masculinity more harmful.

"Better take a shower. Don't want your buddy to come looking," Ashton laughed, a croaking noise from the back of his fucked up mouth. He released Cody, pushing the young man towards the showers. "Go on, now. I promise not to stay," Ashton crowed. "Until next time, Coddles," Ashton winked and exited out the back of the locker room.

Cody shuddered and turned on the water. It bit into his back where the scratch marks were surely visible. A slam of the doors startled him and he double checked the lock on the stall door. Two voices could be heard chattering away and he recognized one of them. Mike Mizanin, the Miz, must've walked in with a friend. As gloomy as the situation was, Cody still had to laugh. Mike has _friends_? He showered as fast as possible and waited for the two who'd entered to find a shower stall as well.

Nobody asked questions as he scrambled to get out of the hotel. Randy shrugged it off but kept an eye on Cody until they got to a local diner. Whatever was bothering the kid was putting Randy on edge. He was getting a little antsy and he thought he might need another fucking smoke.

"Something wrong, Codes?" Randy asked, stuffing a fry into his mouth. Cody busied himself eating his burger, fighting the urge to throw up. He didn't want to answer Randy so he just shrugged. "Okay then… Um, I don't wanna like, get in your business and shit but do you like have, uh, a…erm boyfriend?" Randy choked out, wanting to take it back immediately.

Cody couldn't help the smile threatening to break out on his face. He looked up at Randy, the corner of his mouth twitching up. "Are you curious about my lifestyle, Randall?" Randy flushed lightly and he knew his fucking ears were going red but he was…a _little _curious, y'know? He'd only just like, accepted that he might be batting for the other team and it's not like he fucking _knows_ how to deal with it.

"Just wondering. I mean, is it hard to, uh, find people…er partners? Cause I mean, I'm not saying you'd have any trouble or anything cause you're good looking and all but like how does it work? Not _that_ but like relationships and stuff?" Randy stuttered and Cody watched him with amusement, leaning his head on a hand.

"So basically, you wanna know who the guy in the relationship is? Geez, Randy, this is probably the most I've heard you talk since we met," Cody chuckled, trying and failing to hold in his mirth. "It's not that big of deal. There's not a lot of difference. It's just two guys. Really, all the difference is in the sex," he explained, waiting for the flinch he knew would come from his companion. When it did not, his interest peaked. "It's more about how it can be rougher. There's no need for being gentle and best of all, no pregnancies."

"Why are you so interested, Ran?" Cody asked, crinkling his eyebrows together. He stared into Randy's cool blue eyes, searching for a clue. "Wait…wait, are you…?" Randy's eyes widened and he began to panic internally. Shit, shit, shit! Cody's smirk disappeared and he looked like a fish as he gaped at the Viper. "Why didn't you say anything!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's all for now folks. I have a Randy/Cody story in the works that's most likely going to be a hell of a lot of smut only because I want the practice. Look forward to seeing it after this story ;)**

**Review if you wish~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I'm in the middle of exams so updating is not going to be as frequent.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not <em>anything<em>, Codes," Randy protested as Cody bugged him yet again. It was already two days since they'd had that stupid discussion at the food joint.

"But you were asking so many questions. It would make so much sense, Ran," Cody insisted, following Randy into the store they'd drove to. For once, doing a normal activity was less enjoyable. They walked down an aisle filled with hardware; something much needed by the Ex-Marine.

"Look, Cody, we're finally back in my hometown. I've gotta get some stuff fixed up before I go back on the road with you guys. Give it a rest," Randy snapped, turning away from those beautiful blues staring back at him. Cody's smile faded and he became puzzled.

"Y'know, it's not something to be ashamed of," he said cautiously, watching Randy for a reaction. The Viper had been eyeing a set of wrenches he'd needed to replace his rusted ones.

"I'm not ashamed of anything," he replied, looking over his shoulder stoically at the IC Champ. Cody sighed and rolled eyes with frustration. Would it really be that hard for the Marine to open up? What exactly is he hiding that makes him so damn aloof?

Cody walked off; he needed some time to think things over. He left Randy in the hardware aisle and wandered over to the movies. Nothing too good was out but he was absolutely waiting for Avengers to be in theatres. All the guys are going to the midnight premier and Cody knew he'd be bouncing off the walls. He and CM Punk had decided to sit away from the others, if only to discuss the differences in the movie from the comics. Nerds of a feather sit together.

A girl standing in the same aisle was eyeing him with a petite blush. Cody couldn't help smirking just a little while keeping his gaze locked on the movie stands. The girl approached him and he turned to look at her. She had long brunette hair pulled into a tight ponytail and bit her lip nervously as she looked at him. "Um, excuse me, but are you Cody Rhodes?"

He grinned that beautiful movie star smile and stuck his hand out to shake hers. "That's me." The girl stopped biting her lip and grinned. Her smile was dazzling but not something Cody would chase after. He didn't chase anyone. They came to him.

"I'm a big fan. Don't worry though, I'm not going to bug you for a picture or autograph. Meeting you is enough," she chuckled and Cody nodded. She took a moment to ask about a recent match he'd had and her knowledge on the sport was surprisingly thorough. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Melissa Rieff."

"Well, Melissa," a deep voice rumbled. "Cody and _I_ are glad to meet you." Cody scowled and didn't bother turning around to face Randy. Melissa looked completely put off by the husky voice and she blushed just a tinge darker. Cody simply put his smile back on.

"Uh, hi," she greeted, sticking her hand out once again to shake Randy's. He smirked and her blush again darkened. Cody found it comical. Of course Randy get's all the girls.

"Geez, Randy, think you could've taken any longer looking at the wrenches?" Cody joked and finally turned to his companion. That smirk stared right back at him and he found himself annoyed with it. Couldn't he just act like a regular person instead of being such a prick all the time? What the hell did they teach him in the Marines? Melissa watched them curiously, carefully observing their behavior. Something seemed a little off.

"Well, Cody, Randy, it was nice to meet you." She turned to leave and Cody yelled out a goodbye. Before she reached the end of the aisle, she looked back. "You guys would be cute together." Randy froze as Cody blushed from the toes up. Melissa Rieff was in and out of the picture already yet the effect she'd had was enormous.

"She means like good buddies right?" Randy asked, clearing his throat awkwardly. He's still in shock that Cody figured it out but he _had_ made it a bit obvious. Randy's still coming to terms with it though and damn it, everything is moving too fast! He's starting to think he and Codes should just fuck and get it over with. Why the hell not? The kid ain't gonna object.

"Yeah, Randy, good buddies. Idiot," Cody snapped and he left Randy there, heading back to the car. He sighed as he sat in the passenger seat. Had he been reading the signs all wrong or was it just him? He was so damn sure when Randy started asking all those questions that he was…well, for the same team. Cody shook his head and played a game on his phone while he waited. Maybe Randy had just been genuinely curious. That doesn't mean anything, right?

He nearly dropped the device when he got a phone call. He didn't want to pick up. Oh, man, did he want to press the ignore button but that would mean certain death. Nobody ignores a call from Dusty Rhodes. Well, Dustin can, but Cody wouldn't wish the consequences on anybody. Pressing the talk button, he reluctantly pressed the phone to his ear. "Dad?"

* * *

><p>Randy couldn't shake the bad feeling. Cody had said everything was fine when he got in the car but…it didn't <em>feel<em> right. The Ex-Marine kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary but there was nothing; just Cody fidgeting in the passenger seat.

Now that they were back, Randy was alone. Codes had hightailed it to train in the gym and Randy was stuck doing anything to entertain himself. He contemplated walking around the city. It _is_ his hometown after all. There wasn't anyone to stop him so why not?

It felt liberating to be back home. Sure, they'd only been on the road for a couple of months but a couple of months can feel like years. Nobody recognized him and he didn't blame them. Three tours in Iraq could change a guy. Then again, he used to have dark brown hair and now he's got a buzz. Plus all the tattoos he'd gotten in his off time. The Marines didn't usually allow that but he pulled some strings anyways.

The buildings were the same but the one diner he used to visit all the time had become run down. As he stepped inside, he paused to throw a glance over his shoulder. An unsettling feeling was keeping him on edge. Somebody is following him and he can tell it's not a good thing. Thankfully, he brought his knife and sidearm along. Cody doesn't like when he carries them but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Randy sat down at a booth, waiting for the waitress. He ordered simple, pancakes for lunch and a cup of coffee. He waited quietly, closing his eyes momentarily. He didn't have to open them to sense the presence now sitting across from him. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, you see, I thought we'd have a little chat about Cody," the person replied. Randy opened his eyes and glared. Couldn't he enjoy a fucking meal without his sexuality being questioned? "You've gotten pretty close with the kid and I'm starting to think it's a little more."

"John, would you shut the hell up about it?" Randy growled. (**Ha, I bet everyone thought it would be Ashton**) John shook his head and ordered a cup of coffee when the waitress came back. He sat quietly while Randy ate, not feeling he should say more. That defensive answer was proof enough that something is going on.

"Man, do you feel like something's like watching you?" John asked suddenly, glancing around the diner. There were a few other people but none were even glancing at them.

"Yeah, by _you_, moron. You followed me here so of course I felt like I'm being watched. Don't you have some gym to be lurking around?" Randy snapped, finishing his pancakes and downing the last of his coffee. Now he kinda wished Cody was here. He'd make the conversation entertaining and always knew when to keep it away from touchy subjects. Except today, he wouldn't stop asking about _feelings_ and stuff.

"Hey, come back man. You keep zoning out. What the hell is going on with you, Ran? I swear, even Cody's been acting weird. You're my best friend but I'm not about to go let you mess the kid up. He's got a lot on his shou-" John went on and on. Randy was getting a little frustrated and his blood pressure was skyrocketing. Somebody's gonna have to call an ambulance and he's not sure if it'll be for him or Cena.

"Would you _shut up_?" Randy growled and John's mouth snapped shut, the dimples fading. The rest of the diner's patrons stopped and stared curiously. "Nothing to see here." Randy's tone was final and hey, who's gonna mess with a guy with such a natural intimidation face? "Look, John, I don't care what you think you see. Maybe you're right, maybe you're not. How about you just go back to playing the hero and light up some smiles on kids' faces?"

John said nothing, staring into his coffee cup. It really _isn't _his business but… "Alright. I'll stop prying." And just like that, he stood up and left. Not another word. On his way out, he accidentally bumped into someone. He apologized quickly and with a nod of the head, he was off. Randy sat there with major confusion. One, he was pissed that John left him with the bill, but he was mostly surprised that the topic was dropped so fast.

"How very unlike our favorite super hero," a man said, sitting a table to the right. Randy stared at him wordlessly, face void of emotion. "Maybe he's right. I don't know you but always keep an eye open. People aren't as aware as they should be." Randy nodded respectfully before pulling out his wallet and leaving money on the table. The man grinned, his disheveled clothes matching his equally unkempt hair. The Viper walked silently to the front of the restaurant, turning back only when that same man called out. "Say hello to Cody for me."

Randy paused, turning his dark blue eyes on the man. Momentarily, his eyes flicked outside to John, waiting across the street with an expectant gaze. As he turned back to the man, Randy's senses went into overdrive. The man was gone; the table empty and money left in its stead. He searched the room with his eyes, stepping back in. There's no way he could've gotten out.

The Ex-Marine rushed over to the bathroom and kicked the door open forcefully. This was the only logical place the guy could've gone but it was empty. He whipped his head back to the doorway, looking for any signs that the guy had slipped by. Randy flew out of the restaurant, jogging over to John. "John, did you see a guy come out of the diner? Brown hair, messy clothes, maybe a little shorter than me?"

"Dude, this is your hometown. _You_ tell _me_ how many guys look like that here. Nobody came out after you. Look, I gotta get back to the hotel. You comin?" John asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the hotel. Randy grimaced, looking to the left when something caught his eye. The damn diner guy was standing on the corner across the street, staring right at him. Randy took off, avoiding traffic and ignoring John's calls behind him.

The Viper kept his eyes locked on the figure he was more or less hunting, keeping the eye contact. The man moved, disappearing into the crowd when Randy finally made it to the corner. Glancing around, the Apex Predator (Mandy loved giving him nicknames, that's for sure) focused in on the different people passing him. He knows this city like the back of his hand. There's no way this guy can escape. Randy spotted him, pushing through a group of college students. The Ex-Marine sprinted, catching up for a second only to lose the diner guy at the turn to a warehouse. He found him again, running inside an apartment building.

Pushing the doors open, Randy scaled the three sets of stairs with incredible stamina; listening to the pounding footsteps of the other guy as he gave chase. Well, he hasn't lost his edge yet. When he burst out on the roof, he was alone. He whipped his head back and forth, scanning the area. "Son of a bitch," he cursed, running a hand through his buzzed hair.

What could that guy want? This was all for nothing. And then it occurred to him. If the guy was gone, he'd just been led on a wild goose chase. He's now at least two to three miles from the hotel standing on top of an apartment building. It would take him at least forty-five minutes to get back. He'd been led on. He wasn't the target, not by a long shot.

_Cody_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Woo! Lotta action going on there. I watch a lot of NCIS so I'm trying my hand at the cool action sequences.**

**Also, I'm asking all my readers, do I have any Supernatural fans out there? I've got some ideas rattling around and I wanted to know what pairings would be enjoyed. (Personally, I think Wincest is the best but hey, Destiel is pretty good too).**

**Review with your opinion if you would like~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N WARNING. There is the beginnings of smut but the real stuff will come later. (Oh, and I'd like to say that Zack Ryder is my FAVORITE broski.)**

**I own nothing. So, WWE, inventors of the Glock 1911, as well as anybody else, don't sue me please :D**

* * *

><p>Cody heaved breath in heavily as he came down fro his workout. One thirty minute run later and he still feels like shit. "Code man, you okay?" The young brunette glanced up from under his lashes at the coworker approaching him. Zack Ryder was grinning like the goofball his is, giving a friendly wave.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cody replied, lips quirking up at the side. Everyone underestimates Ryder, except Cody. He, of course, knows what it feels like to be the rookie. "What's up with you Zack?" Ryder grinned and flexed an arm.

"Just getting Zacked for the Zack Pack," he chuckled, flexing awkwardly. Cody laughed too, grin breaking out on his face. He wondered if Ryder ever got tired of Tweeting and recording his Youtube show. "So, your work out looked a little intense there. Everything alright?" Cody frowned momentarily before forcing a smile.

"Yeah! Uh…yeah, everything's…fine," he replied, rolling his shoulders and shaking out his hands. Just then, the door to the gym burst open. Zack looked confused as Randy came barreling towards them. "Uh…" The Viper pushed Zack out of the way and grabbed Cody by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Cody's brows furrowed. Randy shook him a little until Cody pushed him off. Zack recovered from his shock and put a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Bro, calm down, Cody's fine," Zack assured, backing off when Randy sent him a death glare. "Well, I'll just go…now?" The Internet Champion hurried away, locking eyes once with Rhodes before slamming the gym door closed. Being mid afternoon, most of the stars were off eating lunch or doing some company activity. It left Cody to face Randy's heaving form alone.

"Randy…What happened to you, man?" Cody asked, draping the towel he'd been using around his neck. He reached a hand out and placed it on Randy's shoulder. Deep dark eyes looked back at him and he shied away from their glazed intensity.

Randy didn't answer him at first, not until after he'd glanced around the room. "We need to go to the room," he breathed, not giving Cody any time to formulate an answer. The Ex-Marine pushed the young Champ into the elevator outside the gym, keeping an eye on all exits before the doors closed.

"Dude, _stop,_" Cody growled and Randy turned to him with concern. "What the fuck is going on? First John looks all pissed or whatever and now you're being…I don't know…weird." Randy glared menacingly, ignoring Cody as he stalked out of the elevator.

"I just ran three miles after eating a plate of pancakes," Randy snapped once they were safely inside their room. Cody cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You dragged me to the room to tell me you burned a buncha calories? Congratulations, I'm so jealous," Cody deadpanned, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm gonna take a shower. Oh, wait, my stuff for the shower is in my bag. My bag that's still in the _gym_." He made it into the bathroom and was about to slam the door when Randy caught it with a foot. "Ran, I'd love to chat but I'm a little busy."

"Don't come out until I say so," Randy whispered and he broke a promise to himself. He showed a sign of weakness. It was brief and he knew there would be repercussions but the small brush of his lips against Cody's was worth it. He was ripped away when there was a loud banging at the door.

Randy closed the bathroom door on a shocked Cody and thundered over to the door. He stopped for a split second to grab his Beretta M9 from its holster, holding it low as he peered through the peep hole. He relaxed when he realized it was only John, rolling his eyes and holstering his gun again. As he opened the door, he grimaced. "John, didn't your mom ever tell you to knock gently?"

"Uh, Randy… not a good time for jokes, man," John replied. Randy cocked his head to the side a little and finally realized what he hadn't noticed. John was standing stiffly, back ramrod straight; almost as if there was a gun being held to his lower back. Randy's hand twitched and he reached slowly for his Beretta again.

"I wouldn't do that," a voice advised calmly. It wasn't John's. "Johnny here, he's a good guy. I don't want to have to hurt him or nothin'. Back up into the room." Randy held his hands up, away from any of his weapons, including the knife concealed at his waist. John walked forward slowly, keeping that same blank look on his face. "Take a seat, Cena. Wouldn't want you to pull a muscle before a show."

John followed the order, taking a seat on the sofa and revealing the man behind him. He was slender, short and comically scrawny. His hair was scraggly, sparse, and dark. Clear gray eyes shone back with less insanity than Randy would like to believe. "Thanks John. Sorry you've got to be a part of this." The man closed the door, locking it and stepped back towards Randy. "Randall, that's your name, correct?"

"Depends on why you're asking," Randy replied, bringing his arms down to his sides. The man lifted his gun with a small smile and Randy stared at him serenely. "Ah, ah, ah, there will be none of that, Randy. Let's just do a little talking, shall we?" He suggested, smiling kindly and placing his gun on a table. "But, I think everyone should be invited to the party first. Coddles, would you like to join us?" The door to the bathroom opened slowly as Cody stepped out. His head was low, eyes to the ground and fists clenched. "Well, c'mon now, take a seat by Randy here." The IC Champ did as told, rigidly sitting next to the Ex-Marine.

"Who are you?" Randy asked coolly, keeping his hands in plain sight. He was planning some kind of escape in his mind but answers are first come first serve. Might as well get some dirt on this guy.

"Oh, well, Randy that's a good question. Coddles, would you like to explain?" Cody kept his mouth shut, glowering silently at their captor. If you could call him that… The man walked over and tapped Cody's cheek with his own pistol. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Randy recalled something about it. He couldn't place what it was though. "Oh, why don't you tell them? You're more than just a pretty face so no playin dumb now."

"Ashton Hennessey," Randy murmured, cocking his head to the side with a smirk. The man, indeed Ashton, whisked his eyes over to the Viper. "That's who you are, isn't it? The one who's been tormenting Runnels over here," Randy continued. Ashton narrowed his eyes but allowed a small smile to form on his lips. "Nice wild goose chase earlier. Got some kind of accomplice with great stamina. Gotta say, nicely planned."

"Don't patronize me, Randall. I know all about you. In fact, I might know more about you than you do yourself," Ashton chuckled. "You were born April 1st 1980, in good ol' Knoxville, Tennessee. Your daddy and your granddaddy were both big wrestling guys. You attended Hazelwood Central High School and went straight into the Marine Corp. after graduation. Oh, and let's not forget the kicker, your shoulders are hypermobile. A blessing and a curse, right, Randall?"

John wasn't nervous. He wasn't pissed or scared. No, he was more bored with the situation. He'd been used as bait and hell, Ran, Cody, and him could overpower this Ashton guy in seconds. He just couldn't figure why they hadn't done it yet and why Cody looked like he'd swallowed a couple lemons.

Cody did feel fairly sick to his stomach. This was a goddamn disaster and the sooner he can get out of it, the better. He kept his fingers crossed that Ashton would say nothing of the past. That was his to reveal, not Hennessey's.

"Oh, you got me. I'm completely incapable. That's why I did three tours in Iraq. Now, here I am. You see," Randy began, standing up. Ashton eyed him warily but kept that same cocky smirk on his face. "I can't figure you out. What do you have to gain from Cody? He's young, just starting. Hell, he isn't even at his prime yet. What do you want, huh? Money?" Randy paced back and forth, a calm neutral expression taking over his features. "There's no rhyme or reason to this chaos."

"Well, Mr. Philosophical, I'll explain. Or, maybe I won't. I wouldn't want poor Coddles here to get embarrassed. It might bore John here too. Ya see, I go way back with the WWE, or the WWF, I guess. Let's just say, Vince and I had a little…difference in opinion when it comes to how things should be done. Not to mention his little lapdog of a daughter screwing me over. Always was a bitch…" Ashton seemed to reflect upon something, a small smile tugging up at the corner of his lips at the mention of Stephanie. "Nice set of tiddlebiddies though. I see why Hunter, or should I say Paul, would go after her."

"Anywho, and let me know if I should stop because I could always shoot you guys," Ashton continued, pointing his pistol at Randy's chest and then at John's forehead. The Champ swallowed harshly. Maybe he should consider keeping better company. "Dusty and I, we used to know each other real well. I worked on his storylines and shit, we used to bar hop together. Ya see, once he had Dustin he started winding down. Always had other things to do. Put me out of a job, actually. Then Cody here came along," he continued, brushing a knuckle down the side of Cody's face. Horrorstruck blue eyes stared at him with a sickening loyalty. "I took it upon myself to hone the kid's sense of awareness. Little Cody here, he's been taking the beatings for his family how long? What two years now?"

"Four…" Cody grumbled and Ashton laughed heartily. **(Think of his voice as the demon Yellow Eyes' from Supernatural, if you watch that show)**.

"What was that? I don't think they heard you," Ashton chuckled. He brushed the tip of his gun against the soft skin of Cody's neck and laughed even more. A thought popped up in Randy's head and he suddenly remembered the gun. It's a 1911. The Ex-Marine shifted and a smirk itched to appear at the edge of his lips. Ashton whipped the gun over towards the Viper and Randy couldn't help the excitement in his bones. Hennessey's finger was positioned on the pistol just right. If the trigger is pulled with the second finger, the pointer finger extending along the side of the receiver is likely to press against the projecting pin of the slide stop and _cause a jam_ when the slide recoils. "I don't think so, Sparky. Why don't you sit back down?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could just chat. I think I need a drink right about now, how about you?" Randy suggested. He walked over to the mini bar in the room and grabbed a few glasses. He set a bottle of Wild Turkey on the counter and raised his eyebrows. "John? Cody?" he asked. Both shook their heads as Ran poured a set of shots for both him and Ashton. "You ever seen _Bad Day at Black Rock_? Spencer Tracey with the one arm? It's a great movie. It's this guy looking for a friend of his and when he gets to the town the guy's supposed to be at, all the locals are real hostile. Turns out they killed him and burned his house to the ground. Great plot."

Randy handed Hennessey the shot of Wild Turkey, downing his own. "Another good movie is _Last Man Standing_ with Bruce Willis. You see, he gets caught up in Jericho, Texas. Ironic, huh?" Randy chuckled, glancing at John who managed a small nervous smile. "Anyways, turns out there's a big ol' fight going down between the Irish and Italian mafias and he's smack in the middle. So, he goes and tries to hel-"

"As much as I love to hear you ramble, and I'm sure Runnels and Cena do too, I'm afraid I just don't care. So sit your ass down if you don't have a point," Ashton growled, pointing the gun at Randy's forehead. Randy didn't move, instead refilled his shot glass. "I said sit. Down." When Randy didn't do anything, Ashton pulled the trigger.

John shot up like a bullet, ready to tackle Hennessey but there was no reason to. Randy was still standing there, drink in hand. Hennessey looked as though he couldn't comprehend so Randy took a swing. When he was down for the count **(ha, get it?)**, Randy picked up the gun and examined it. "You see, the 1911 pistol used to be a big thing. That was, until they figured out it had a flaw. If you put your finger at just the right place, it jams and nothing happens." Ashton dropped his head to the floor and began to laugh hysterically. Cody looked horrified, traumatized even. The only one that seemed unfazed was John who was still sitting calmly on the sofa. "Johnny, you wanna call the police?"

* * *

><p>Ashton had been put away and everything would go back to normal. Or so Randy believed as he and Cody sat in the room later. Randy sat relaxed on the sofa, stretched out in boxers and a tee. Cody seemed uncomfortable and shifted awkwardly as he sat on the bed. "Is something wrong, man?" Cody flicked his eyes over to Randy nervously.<p>

"No, it's just…nothing. It's nothing. Anything good on TV?" Randy shook his head, flipping channels for a few moments. After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, Randy turned the television off all together and tossed the remote on the coffee table.

"It's ten-thirty and we're sitting here bored as hell. What's going on, Cody?" The IC Champ **(Is he still the intercontinental champ?) **swallowed and looked down at his hands. Shaking his head, he didn't answer, instead just climbing into bed. "Uh, Codes, that's not an answer." Randy hopped up and padded over to Cody's bed. He felt so energized after the danger they were in earlier. Something about adrenaline really gets him going. He plopped down on the side of the bed and turned Cody over to look at him. "Stop pouting."

"Why?" Cody snapped. Randy looked a little taken aback at first but it was replaced with a hint of amusement as he looked back down at the young brunette lying there.

"Well, pouting is kind of a bitch thing to do. I mean, back in Afghanistan, we used to-" Randy began but Cody cut him off with a rough shove. Obviously he just wasn't getting it.

"No, asshole, why'd you kiss me? You know, before you went all Commando on Hennessey?" Randy's amusement dropped from his expression and it was suddenly replaced with a cocky smirk.

"Are you saying you didn't want me to?" Randy challenged, shifting just a tad closer to invade Cody's personal space. Rhodes shied away at first, trying to keep a distance but the musky scent wafting around him drew him in. Randy licked his lips seductively but his brain suddenly caught up with his actions. He just tried to seduce Cody fucking Rhodes. What the fucking fuck? He paused momentarily, staring down at Cody who was staring equally back at him.

"Did I say that?" Cody asked dazedly, voice soft. That was all it took to convince the once conservative and ramrod straight Marine to come to the dark side. It started out rough, a need to feel each other. Of course, Randy became the dominant one but Cody seemed to be the softer of the two anyways. He took his time, dwindled on details like the shape of Randy's lips, his stubbly cheeks, and the natural crease that forms between the Viper's eyes.

Randy had never been one for foreplay but tonight, tonight he would do it Cody's way because, frankly, he's new to this. In fact, he hadn't exactly gotten any in quite awhile and definitely not from a guy. But Cody's different. Not just a guy but also somebody important and any Marine (whether they be active or not), knows that you have to enjoy the things that are important. So he let Cody take the reigns and indulged in what he'd wanted for a while. He allowed his hands to spread over Cody's back, flipping them over so the younger was on top. One hand snaked up into the brunette's hair, gently massaging the scalp, while the other made a descent to innocently rest on his lower back. He raised a knee to part Cody's legs, rubbing against his jeans at the 'V' of his hips. Cody ground himself against Randy but he quickly came to his senses.

For as long as they stayed that way, connected at the mouth, it ended too fast for Randy's liking. Cody pulled away with a sheepish grin and brushed a hand over Randy's cheek, thumbs rubbing under those stormy blues. "Not yet. It'll freak you out if we go any further." Randy agreed reluctantly and kissed the brunette once more for assurance. He stood up to return to his bed but though better of it and sat back down. "If you're gonna sleep here, stop moving." Randy shook his head and grinned. He wasted no time as he laid back down and snuggled up to Codes. The large tattooed arms of the Viper ironically snaked around Cody's waist where they'd be until morning.

* * *

><p>"You think this is over? I'll kill all of you and I'll start with Randall. He'll be the first and I'll make Rhodes watch the blood drain from the Marine's body. I swear I'll ruin you," Ashton Hennessey spat. He was clawing at the bars of his cell, reaching a hand out to grab the man in front of him. However, he didn't so much as brush the expensive suit worn by the COO of the company. Triple H wouldn't want his hands to get dirty if you know what I mean.<p>

"No, I don't think you will. But then again, I know you have accomplices and I _will_ find out who they are. I'm an influential man, Hennessey, and I have many strings I can pull," Hunter explained, tightening his tie as the convict bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"You don't know the half of it, _Paul_. You're all part of the plan," Ashton laughed. He threw his head back and screwed shut those fowl grey eyes of his, laughter echoing off the prison walls. "There's nothing you can do but watch the empire crumble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Long chapter :) It took a while but I hope it is enjoyed. I would appreciate feedback on how everyone likes the story.**

**Review if you wish~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everybody :D Sorry for the long delay. I've got a lot going on right now. I hope this chapter is enjoyed!**

FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09: **Cody's family…well, I don't like the way his dad treats him in the story so, hmm. Of course, he's probably really nice in real life. I actually dislike Paul Heyman. He's an annoying fly… Anyways, just wait. There will be a fuck. I want them to take it slow instead of jumping into bed like I have them do in my other stories :) And Randy is the ultimate badass. Hope you enjoy the story!**

CANDY-LUVS-ME: **I have a feeling your intuition is correct ;) It might not be over but it's quite possible that there is a **_**different**_** battle they will fight through. Hope you continue to read the story :)**

**As always, thank you to ALL my readers and reviewers!**

**-Teagann**

* * *

><p>Waking up is such a pain. You're comfortable as hell, wrapped around a warm body, dreaming bout things you want to happen and then reality screams in your head. Or in this case, a phone. Randy's phone to be precise. Pantera's 'Cowboys From Hell' screeched horrendously <strong>(Seriously, he listens to this shit. It makes me want to rip my ears off)<strong> into the peaceful hotel room, not only waking Randy but startling Cody. The Ex-Marine rolled grumpily away from the young wrestler and picked up the device, turning the ring off. "Speak," he grunted into the receiver.

"Hey, you guys wanna come hang out. We're going out to dinner after media work today. Oh, and tell Cody to get his ass out of bed. It's already noon and he's got an hour to get here," John demanded from across the line. Randy groaned and pulled the phone away from his ear, checking the time. Not only was it after noon, but it was already twelve fifteen.

"Alright, be there in a few." Without waiting for a reply, Randy hung up and turned back to the man in his arms. "Cody, John said media…shit…whatever," he began, tucking his head into Cody's neck as the younger ran his hands up and down his stomach. "C'mon, up," Randy grunted moments later as he rolled out of the bed. It was dark and he couldn't see much, but he absolutely needed a smoke. First things first, bathroom. Morning always comes with an urgent need to piss. Cody ambled over to his bag, moaning and groaning about how he didn't want to meet fans, how they're annoying, how they always hate him. "It's only a couple hours, quit whining."

"A couple hours? Try five. Raaaannndddyyy, I don't want to go. Can't we just stay here and…get into some trouble?" Cody asked, purring his words into the Ex-Marine's ear, wrapping his arms around the man who'd just returned from the bathroom. He skimmed his hands down Randy's shoulders, across his chest and down his stomach, drumming his fingers against the sensitive skin above the Viper's boxers. Randy inhaled sharply but sucked up his nerves. Turning around, he brushed his lips against Cody's, sucking the brunette's lip between his teeth. A flush settled over both of the boys as Randy pulled away from the kiss. He leaned in, placing his lips to the shell of the wrestler's ear.

"You're going," he breathed, enjoying the shiver that ran up the younger's spine. He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Take a shower and we can go." Randy dressed in a King of Kings t-shirt. He remembered back when he was a kid and Triple H was still starting out. Ever since traveling with Cody he'd felt weird about coming back to the world of wrestling. Sure, his dad and his granddad had been living it. He'd traveled with his dad on tour for a few years as a kid during the summer. As much as he didn't like it, it was also kind of nice to be back in the lifestyle.

Twenty minutes later and they were crowded into Cody's rental, heading out to the media center he was required to show up at. "What exactly are you doing today that you hate so much?" Randy's voice broke the silence in the car. Cody grunted as he switched lanes on the highway.

"You mean besides all the girls, who I'm not interested in, fawning over me and the kids glaring cause they think I'm just some pretty boy face and a major douchebag? I mean, the food's not too great. That part _really_ gets to me, y'know?" Cody snapped, flipping the bird at a specifically erratic driver. Randy chuckled and shook his head. That didn't seem too bad at least. He'd just hang off to the side and find something to do with himself while Cody did whatever he had to. In fact, he'd meant to go out and buy some clothes. He was running a little short on shirts _without_ holes in them.

"Alright, Codes, I got it. Look, just put on smile on the adorable face of yours and get it over with. I'm gonna step out for an hour or two. I'm a little desperate for new clothes," Randy grinned as they pulled into the parking lot of the media center. There were cameramen all over the damn place, trying to catch a glimpse of the stars arriving. Cody flushed as he realized they were waiting for him to get out. Randy leaned over just a little, devilish smirk quirking up his lips. "We're going out with the guys for dinner. After that, you're all mine Cody Runnels." The flush on Cody's cheeks grew darker before he kicked open the driver's side door. The camera crew automatically flagged him down and he rubbed a hand over his face. Randy did nothing but chuckle and switch to the driver's side, giving Cody a moment to grab his stuff.

With one last seductive smirk, Randy waved goodbye to the young wrestler and promised to come back in a few hours. He headed out into the city, remembering now that he had a favorite shop on one of the corners. Parking was kind of scarce but he could hoof it to the store on foot anyways. He'd feel his pride as a marine go down the toilet if he couldn't. He'd need to start working out soon if he was going to keep his figure. Damn, that sounded feminine.

* * *

><p>The store was open and he grinned at all the Affliction shirts hanging on the racks. He'd been meaning to get some newer ones. His last shirt like that had ripped during his second tour over seas. Ever since his wardrobe had mainly been any kind of solid tee shirts he could find at a cheap price. He picked a few, checking the prices and raising his eyebrows. He could afford them, it was just hard to look at the price and justify it. After paying, he moved along to a different store, gaze hardened as he watched people walk by. He didn't really trust them not to be one of Ashton's lackeys. He had a sickening feeling that all that shit wasn't over yet and the only person who he knows of is already in jail.<p>

It was a twenty-minute drive back to the hotel so Randy decided to grab some lunch out. Nothing around really seemed much like his taste so he stopped into a gas station on the way back, grabbing some snacks and a six-pack. He could use a beer after yesterday. Hell, he'd only just realized he was allowed to _be_ with Cody. It wasn't bad, he wasn't being judged, and he could just be with the guy. And hell, did he want to do more than just a few shared kisses. He had an idea for something he wanted to try tonight and the thought out a grin on his face. The pretty girl behind the counter at the gas station blushed when he smiled indirectly at her, jumping when he asked for a pack of Reds and hurrying to get them. A smoke and a phone call home were in his plans. Now, to head back to the damn hotel and get out of these grimy clothes. He could use a nice shower right about now. He'd skipped it earlier to get Cody to media on time.

Of course, taking a shower is a little hard when you have family calling your phone repeatedly. Randy picked the offending object up and snarled at the name on the ID. "Nate, what made you think I'd pick up after you called five times?"

"You picked up on the sixth one. Anyways, you haven't checked in for a while. Oh, and thought I should be the one to tell you…" Randy's eyebrows came together as he scowled at the wall, waiting for Nate to go on.

"Tell me what? And I've been busy so don't whine." There was a chuckle on the other end and Randy's temper began to flare. He hates waiting for answers. "I need to take a shower so speak fast." There was a knock on the door of the hotel room and Randy's muscles tensed. After yesterday he wasn't really in the mood for visitors. "Whatever, I've got to go."

"Becky's there!" Nate laughed over the phone as Randy hung up. The Viper stalked cautiously over to the door, tugging his t-shirt back on so he was fully clothed. Looking through the peephole, he let out a breath he'd been holding when he saw a _very_ familiar face. He flung the door open as his sister threw her arms around his neck.

"Randy! It's so good to see you…" She squealed, pulling back when she caught a whiff. "Dude, you need a shower." Randy rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek before scowling.

"That's what I was planning on doing before Nate called to tell me you were creeping outside my door," he replied, voice rumbling in the quiet room. He insisted Becky take a seat before grabbing clothes and towels. He noticed his sister glancing around and he assumed she was looking for Cody. "He's at a media thing. I'm taking a shower before I pick him up." Becky grinned and a slight flush appeared across her cheeks. Again, the Ex-Marine rolled his eyes before he stepped into the bathroom. "Make your self at home," he announced before hopping in the shower. He wasn't in there long before he heard the TV on in the other room.

To tell the truth, he was a little surprised that Becky was here. It made him wonder where she was staying. She doesn't even live St. Louis like the rest of the family. She was typically in New York so the only reason could be she was visiting their parents. Of course, he wasn't complaining. He saw Nate way more than Becky and enjoyed her company now that they were older. He'd always been a little annoyed with the two when they were still kids, him being the oldest. He stopped contemplating, allowing his thoughts to drift to tonight. He wondered exactly what John had in mind for 'hanging out'. Maybe he'd told Cody at the signing.

"Can I come with to get Cody?" Becky asked as soon as the Viper emerged from the bathroom, all new clothes, clean, and refreshed. "I _am_ a family member. Means I have to make sure he's okay for you." Randy's eyes nearly bugged out. He'd never told Becky about his feelings for Cody, only that they were friends on the road together.

"What exactly did Nate tell you?" he questioned as they walked back out to the parking lot. Becky smirked and the similarities to his own face creeped Randy out substantially. It was like looking in a mirror and he knew _exactly_ what that smirk meant. They climbed into Cody's rental and Randy started it up, waiting for a reply.

"There was the 'Randy's boning a guy' part, the 'it's Cody Runnels' part, and then the 'only in his imagination' part. Which did you want to talk about first?" she asked, grinning sweetly. Oh, so she's pissed. Okay then. Anger is a big thing in their family that he knows how to deal with.

"Look, Beck, I was trying to keep it to myself. Nate only knows because he caught me thinking about Codes when I was visiting Mom and Dad. I haven't even told them yet. I don't even know what Codes and I _are_ right now. It's complicated." Becky cocked an eyebrow before another smirk curled her lips up. Aw shit, he started the gossip.

"So, what have you done? Did you guys kiss? Who initiated it? Did you talk about your _feelings_ cause we all know you're horrible at that." Randy lowered his head as they drove off to the media center. He'd been gone longer than expected but Cody still had at least an hour left. He figured he might as well tell her. He was a little confused himself anyways. Romancing a guy wasn't really something he was an expert on.

"We kissed, okay? I started it both each time but it's not like he didn't respond cause he did. I just don't know cause we were gonna do more but he said it would freak me out if we went too far. So we decided to take it slowish but I don't know if that means we're together or if it's just an unnamed thing. I don't even know how to ask him, damn it, and he's gonna laugh at me," Randy rambled, panic rising in his chest. He'd never been able to keep anything from his sister. Nate was one thing. He had a big mouth and secrets were nothing to him. Becky was the one who helped him with all his problems.

"You're such a baby. He's not going to laugh. Just talk to him. I swear, if you don't say something to him I will pull him aside and say it _for_ you." Randy cringed. She'd done that before with a girl he liked. It turned out fine but a part of his masculinity died that day. "Uh, Ran, we're here, you can stop driving so fast." He hadn't noticed he'd been going so fast, immediately slowing down to park in one of the empty parking spaces. He pried his hands off the steering wheel, knuckles sore from such a tight grip. He opened the door and stepped out, waiting for Becky to join him before they made their way into the media center. They were stopped and asked for tickets but that was quickly resolved when John waved them over.

Becky had always had a little bit of a thing for Johnny. He face flushed scarlet as Randy led her over to the Cenation leader. She decided to stay with him while he was on his break, trying to ignore the stares from all the fans waiting for him to come back. Randy shook his head and strolled over to Cody's table, careful not to be seen as he stepped to the back of the line. A few people in his line (which was bigger than Randy thought it would be) turned to glance at him. He waited twenty minutes as people began to pile in behind him. The line moved slowly but as soon as he got to the front, he stopped caring. "Randy? You didn't have to wait in line."

Cody had hopped up from his chair, coming around the table to grin at Randy. The fans looked wary as he put a sign on his table saying he was taking a break. He led the Viper around to one of the empty rooms, careful to stay out of sight of any fans. As soon as they were alone, it was a rough coupling of lips against the wall. "Fuck. I'm so glad you're here. I was getting _so _bored, man." Randy chuckled, pushing a hand through Cody's hair. It was his favorite thing to do lately. Cody has soft hair and the little shudder that went down the brunette's spine was enticing.

"Yeah, well, I brought more than just myself. My sister, Becy, kind of just…showed up. She's with John right now," Randy admitted sheepishly. Cody beamed, leaned in for a kiss, and then tugged Randy back out to go find John. He was back at his table, smiling at a group of girls getting autographs. Randy cocked an eyebrow at the man, watching as he glanced over towards the food area. Randy followed his gaze, leaning over to whisper in Cody's ear and point to his sister at one of the tables. The pair strolled over and sat down in front of her. She took a moment to glance at Cody, a blank expression on her face. She looked as though she was studying him, looking right into his soul. Then, all too suddenly, she hopped up and beamed at him.

"Are you Cody?" she asked and the brunette nodded, blue eyes shining. Randy put his head in his hands and tried to ignore the situation. Becky stepped forward when Cody stood up, embracing him in a hug. "So Randy _can_ make good decisions sometimes." Becky giggled and released Cody from her grip, loving that he was smiling. "I think we need to get to know each other, Mr. Runnels." Cody grinned back at her, reaching a hand to the side to run it over Randy's neck.

"Oh, I think that would be wonderful. We're going to get along great, Becky."

Randy groaned. He just hoped the stupid toilet seat story wouldn't come up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am soooooo sorry about the wait. This chapter was hard to get out. I don't know, it was just kind of hard to organize. Next chapter is going to be a bit…well, let's just say it will start owning up to the M rating.**

**Anyways, this was more of a filler.**

**R&R if you'd like to tell me what an assbutt I am for taking so long…**


End file.
